1. Field of the Invention
Beauty Operator Wall Structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beauty salons are most frequently set up and conducted as a business in rented buildings. The cost of converting a rented building to a beauty salon is substantial, and due to the remodeling of the building to a beauty salon involving the securing of partitions and the like to the building, these fixtures or improvements cannot be removed when the operator terminates his lease or desires to move to another location. The expense of such remodeling is normally very substantial, and in the past there has been no means of minimizing the same, and still having a beauty salon that is unique and attractive in appearance.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a number of prefabricated wall structures that may be arranged in pairs within a building, and each pair of the wall structures defining a confined space therebetween in which the chair for a patron is disposed, and the confined space still allowing sufficient room for a beauty operator to move around the patron as he performs work on the latter. The wall structures, when arranged in pairs, may be disposed side-by-side to accommodate any desired number of beauty operators within a room or a building. Each of the wall structures has a vertically and horizontally extending recess defined therein which is adapted to removably engage a vertical structural member and a horizontal structural member secured to a wall and the floor of the building. Each wall structure contains all of the necessary accessories needed by a beauty operator in performing hair dressing and the like. When it is desired to move the beauty salon from the building, the prefabricated wall structures are simply disengaged from the previously mentioned vertical and horizontal structural members and moved to a new location. Each of the wall structures is of such design that it not only supports lighting means, a mirror, but numerous drawers in which beauty operators supplies and accessories are maintained in a concealed condition until the beauty operator requires the use of them.
Another object of the invention is to supply a wall structure that is not only simple and easy to install in a fixed position within a building, but one that lends a unique and ornamental appearance to the beauty salon, as well as so maintaining the accessories of the beauty operator that the same are easily accessible and may be removed from a place in the appropriate storage space in the wall structure with a minimum of effort and inconvenience.
The wall structure serves to substantially eliminate the possibility of an electric shock to the patron, due to the wiring being completely concealed within the interior thereof and not being contactable by either the operator or patron.